Quick connect couplings provide a means to connect and disconnect tubular elements without the need of a wrench or similar device. Quick connect couplings are widely used in a wide variety of applications. However, standard quick connect couplings do not support rotational torque, which limits their ability to be used with rotary joints. While current quick connect couplings can be modified to accommodate torque, there are internal safety valves within most quick connect couplings that pose problems. The internal safety valves are susceptible to leaks when contaminants prevent the internal safety valve from closing. Additionally, the internal safety valves within the current quick connect couplings increase the coupling's size, reduce the flow capacity, and the pressure the coupling can withstand. As a result, the current quick connect couplings cannot not be modified to accommodate torque and withstand high internal pressure in a small size.